clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Cadence
Biography Cadence is a beautiful peach colored penguin and she is usually found at the Night Club. She has Purple hair with Pink tufts, A Yellow and Pink scarf, Yellow and Pink Wristbands, and Black and White Sneakers. She appears in the Dance contest game and seems to be very polite. Penguins usually think of her as a "cool" penguin due to her hip outfit and the way she speaks. She may possibly be a Teenager penguin or A penguin in her 20's. But age remains unknown. Tracker http://clubpenguincadencetracker.webs.com/ Fun facts She is the only known penguin to have two head items She is often mistaken for the name Candace, that a lot of penguins think her name is spelled wrong on her player card Her name is Often pronouced as Can-dance or Can-dace. It is properly pronounced Cay-dence She is one of two penguins to have eyelashes Cadence's favorite move is the Breakdance Quotes We don't use BUDDY lists but we are still FRIENDS! Lets go upstairs PENGUINS! Alright heres what were gonna do! LISTEN UP DANCERS! BLUE PENGUIN HERE! You are playin the ANVIL! Pink penguins here! You are playin the WHISTLES! Brown penguin HERE! You are playin the BRICKS! Yellow and GREEN penguins here! You are playin the bamboo! Alright! SHUFFLE RIGHT SHUFFLE LEFT ALL TOGETHER NOW! PLAY THOSE INSTRUMENTS LIKE YOU MEAN IT! Im dancing to your GROOVES! Great job Penguins! You can REALLY break it down! Lets RAISE the ROOF! Alright penguins! I will SPIN beats and you show me your moves! Look at the pink penguins go! You got the MOVES GIRL! Great job! Look at these BLACK penguins go! Show me your MOVES! Now give me SOME ROOM! Im gonna REALLY break it down! When I say ICE You say COLD!! ICE!! Great job dancers! Looks like youve got the MOVES! This is a RAD party! Dance it up!!! Dance like the iceberg is tipping!!! Let me hear ya HOLA!!!! Thats ICE! Check this groove! Wick ee wick ee wah wah! Turtles awesome! Do this too Metalmanager!** That is pure ice Spy Andy!** Move to the right! Move to the left! Waddle to the north! Waddle to the south! Yo lets take this to the ROOF Hey penguins Im here lol! I call it the Penguin Slide! Slide to the LEFT! Slide to the RIGHT! Wave ya flippers in the AIR Now RUN And dont forget to SCREAM!! WOOOO! now FREEZE and DANCE Peace OUT dancers! Im outta here like Rockhoppers dance moves! MOONWALK to the BACK Move to the FRONT Let me spin ya some tunes!! COFFEE RUSH!! Peace! Youre all an EPIC WIN!!! Im SOOOO hyper right now! LOLZ Got To Go Guys! This is SO epic! You lets do THIS! Move it all around! I can dance all day to your EPIC Moves! LOLZZ ROFLZ I love ICE CREEEEAM!! He got moves! She got moves! Lets GROVIE! Haha Hehe PEACEEEE! Yo! Yo! Yo! Ice Creammmm? CHOCOLATE!!!! WHO LIKES CHOCOLATE? SUGAR HYPER!! Catch ya on the flip side! Conga line! Cadence out! Super idea! Be back here soon! Signs radio. Pictures Cadence card award.png|cadences card CadenceStamp.png|cadences stamp Cadence sig.png|cadences signature Cp mj beach.JPG|beach during music jam Icebergmus.png|Iceberg at music jam 61TpCPaaDoL SS500 .jpg|Dancing with cadence book [[Category:People Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters